In This Together
by purecraziness
Summary: They don't know how they got here, but they know they have to fight to survive together. It's what partners do. It's what they do.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

He wakes up to a loud bang that sounds like a metal door slamming shut, which tells him he's definitely not at home. His skin is freezing, his bones feel like they are on fire and numb all at the same time. He hears his name being called, but it's too painful to open his eyes. He recognizes that voice though - would know it anywhere, anytime.

"Come on Deeks, open your eyes."

He tries his best and finally, but painfully, gets his eyes to open slightly. Looking around the room he sees the metal door that woke him up a few minutes ago, the cement walls and floor that surround them both, the random air vents throughout the room, and the only light source that is hanging in the middle of the ceiling.

It takes him a minute to focus, but Deeks eventually spots her on the opposite side of the room, arms hanging above her head and feet barely touching the cold ground. He assumes she is hooked to something because he knows she'd be fighting to get down if she wasn't trapped.

Even through the swollen eyes and low light of the room Deeks can make out her injuries. There are gashes on her body that look somewhat old since the blood has dried and the clothes she once was wearing are now shredded, leaving hardly anything to cover her. Looking up at her face, he sees her bright smile though and can easily tell she's unfortunately in a great deal of pain just like him.

Trying to move his body to get closer to her, he shakes his arms but realizes they are handcuffed to a bar as well. He takes another deep breath and screams out in agony when a sharp pain shoots through his chest.

"Calm down and take slow breathes. The pain will subside some." Deeks hears her say, but all he can concentrate on is the miserable way he feels. He assumes he has a concussion because he doesn't remember everything that has happened, doesn't really care to be honest. He just wants to go back to sleep, but knows he can't. Something Deeks can recall is being attacked, a black bag put over his head, and then that's where it gets a little blurry. He vaguely remembers being rudely awoken and repeatedly hit, but he doesn't know what he was beaten with. Whatever Deeks was hit with though created this insane amount of ache throughout his body that he's currently experiencing. He can feel the hair sticking to his face caused by the sweat and blood he can taste. However, the most frustrating part of it all is not remembering why they were taken in the first place.

When the excruciating pain is somewhat manageable, he talks even though he knows his lips are cracked and throat is dry. "Kens, where are we? Where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know, but they'll come for us. We just have to hold out a little while longer."

He hopes they are coming soon because the pain is becoming unbearable again and he needs to reach for Kensi, to touch her, reassure himself that she's okay.

Deeks hears footsteps growing closer, his breathing quickening in response before the door quickly opens.

* * *

She's been calling for him to wake up, open his eyes, make a sound, or at least do something to let her know he's still alive. The way they dragged his body in automatically makes her think the worst. She is so focused on the way they brought Deeks in that she doesn't even realize that they wouldn't have handcuffed him if he weren't alive because they would've just left his corpse somewhere, not wasting the energy to bring him in the room.

Kensi keeps whispering, trying not to be too loud and alert the guards that could potentially be outside the metal door. She's attempting to pay attention to him versus the sting caused by the open cuts on her barely covered body. The coldness she feels is coming from the exhaustion that has set in as well as the temperature of the room. She has been trying to stay awake because the worry of not knowing where Deeks was taken was driving her insane, but now the fear of him not waking up is keeping her eyes open and coaxing him into do something.

She finally hears him taking heavier breaths and knows he's starting to feel the pain from the lacerations on his almost naked frame. Letting out a sigh of relief, she begins talking to him again, begging him to look at her. "Come on Deeks, open your eyes."

Kensi sees him gradually open his eyes to begin looking around the room. She knows he is searching for her, wondering where her voice is coming from. When he finally spots her, she lets a smile grace her face even through the pain because those bright blue eyes lock with hers.

Watching how he analyzes her appearance, she calms down enough to fully take in his injuries. The same cuts that cover her flesh now are shown on his as well, just in different places and in greater numbers. The blood on him is fresh and gradually draining from his body. Unlike her, his clothes are completely gone other than his blue striped boxers. She is at least lucky enough to have parts of her old clothes covering random spots of sore flesh even though they aren't doing much good.

Unfortunately, Kensi remembers how she received the lacerations and bruises since she didn't pass out from the pain. The whole situation has been continuously replaying in her mind. She can recall the strong arms that wrapped around her so quick that she didn't have time to react and fight back. She remembers not hearing her partner anymore and praying that he was only knocked out versus dead. The next thing she knows, she's being tossed carelessly onto the cold floor of a vehicle and a body, presumably Deeks, dropping in next to her. When they finally were taken out of the vehicle, she was dragged into a room, hooked to a bar above her, and then the blindfold was slowly taken off. The door was thrown open, a man stepped in front of her, asked several questions that she never answered even between the repeated hits of the leather whip. After awhile, her clothes were torn to shreds, loosely hanging from where they remained. Where the shirt and pants were ripped, blood was slowly seeping from the open wounds. Through all of it though, she was determined to make barely any noises despite the sudden flashes of pain that would cause any normal human being to scream. Eventually the man gave up on trying to get information out of her and had his guards carry her into another room, handcuffing her again. Kensi finally had a moment to see Deeks, still somewhat unconscious, before he was dragged out. She figured he must have woken up more at the beginning of the assault because she could hear his yells and whimpers through the walls. At some point, the screams stop and the door opened again with the assistants dragging Deeks' body between them, handcuffing him to a bar across from knows he didn't talk and probably got more of a beating because he was giving smartass answers but that's what he does in dangerous situations.

She looks at him attempting to move, knowing he is trying to get to her. Then, she sees misery spread over his features and hears a yell come from his lips. Kensi tries her best to have him focus on her and forget the pain, "Calm down and take slow breathes. The pain will subside some." She says.

It takes him a few moments for him to speak and she barely hears his questions, "Kens, where are we? Where's the rest of the team?"

"I don't know, but they'll come for us. We just have to hold out a little while longer."

Kensi prays she's right because even though she probably isn't in as much pain as he is, she can't see him suffer. They have to make it out of this alive; this isn't how they are supposed to go out.

She hears the footsteps coming from the distance and knows it's not Callen or Sam because of the calmness of the steps so she forces on a tough face, but her breath quickens in anticipation right before the door swings open.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reviews and followers of this story. Didn't expect the amount, but I definitely appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

"Ah, both of you are awake! Now we can skip ahead to the part I've been waiting for," the man exclaims with a sadistic grin on his face. He appears to have short black hair, tan skin, a full beard, dark green eyes, and is dressed in a tailored suit. Two men follow closely behind him and are dressed completely in black, wearing ski masks to keep their identities hidden. Obviously, the leader doesn't care about his face being shown because he already has planned death as the outcome for both agents.

When the boss slowly steps into the light, Deeks can see the scars that cover half of the man's face. His breath catches at the sight and pain shoots through his body again, which captures the attention of all three men.

"So you can see my scars Detective Deeks? I'm surprised since your eyes are so swollen. They usually get a reaction from people similar to the one you just displayed, but luckily for them, I have to control my anger out in public. Right now, however, I don't." He says before starting to walk casually around the room, "Unfortunately, your beautiful partner here is going to be the one to pay since your last beating caused you to black out. Don't want you two dying before I get the information I'm searching for."

Deeks tries his best to listen to everything the man is saying and finds it surprisingly easy to stay focused despite the sleepiness. The horror in his eyes can be seen in Kensi's face as well when the men make their way over to her. If he didn't know her so well, Kensi would just look like she's in pain, but the specific way her jaw clinches, Deeks can see the fear she rarely displays.

"You sure neither of you want to answer my questions?" The man offers but both partners stay silent. Then, the two guys dressed completely in black make their way to stand behind Kensi while the boss stops beside her. He begins to slowly run his hands from her hips up to her wrists and back down again. His rough hands are open with his thumbs pointed towards each other so he can feel the firm tone of her stomach, the soft skin of her breasts, and the clenched muscles of her arms.

Deeks figures out what's coming next and knows there is not a damn thing he can do to stop it, no matter how hard he fights against the restraints. The partners agreed long before this situation, long before they were taken, that they would reveal nothing, to no one, regardless of what happens to either of them. He regrets that promise but he has to keep it because he'd rather hate himself for the rest of his soon to be short life than have Kensi hate him and cut him out of hers.

For a brief moment Deeks closes his eyes and wishes that the rest of the team will find them soon. He's trying his best to hide the tear that is threatening to escape. Nobody deserves what's about to happen to his partner. He would take a million beatings without hesitation to avoid the situation that is about to occur.

When he hears clothes being ripped he opens his eyes to see her now hanging with only her undergarments still on. He can admit that seeing her naked is one of his fantasies, but never ever like this.

The nausea creeps up quicker than expected, however nothing comes out. All three of the men laugh, but Deeks doesn't care if it takes the attention off of his partner.

His eyes lock with Kensi's once the men turn their focus back on her. Hoping she'll kick them to defend herself, but knows she doesn't have enough strength, he pleads, "Look at me Kensi. Please, Princess, just stare at me. Come on, I know you love my baby blues." He tries to lighten the tense moment with his last statement and can tell she appreciates the attempt when he watches a tiny smile form on her lips.

Deeks sees her eyebrows raise and dares not to break the eye contact. A couple of tears slip from both of their eyes at the pain being cause, at the thoughts being forced into their minds. They both know they'll never be the same after this, as friends and as partners. This will either tear them apart or bring them closer together. He begs it's the latter because if he loses Kensi from his life, then he has nothing left. She's his everything whether she knows it or not.

It seems like an eternity, when in reality, it has only been a few minutes and the only thing the boss has actually done is caress her skin. However, the anticipation of what is going to happen could possibly be the worst part right now.

The two assistants are still standing behind Kensi with their hands crossed in front, never moving their gaze from her. The man in charge takes off his suit jacket to reveal the white dress shirt beneath it. He hands it to one of the guards who then folds it neatly over his arm and returns to his previous stance. Unbuttoning his wrist clasps, the boss begins rolling up his sleeves, attempting to get to main event. As Deeks listens to the unmistakable sound of a belt being unbuckled, there is no denying the fear in his partner's mismatched eyes.

Suddenly, a guard from outside the cold room runs in and starts shouting, "They're coming!" Anger covers the leader's face instantly before he latches his belt back together, grabs his jacket, and tells the other two guards "shoot them," before running out of the room.

Silent words are exchanged between the partners as they feel their fates about to become reality. Their eyes only break from each other for milliseconds to see the two guards pulling their guns from behind their backs. Blue eyes return to lock to the hazel eyes of his beautiful partner and he sees the same emotions displayed on her face: fear, anger, want, hope, regret, and relief. Deeks lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, but the feeling of his physical pain comes back. His face scrunches up, eyes shut as tight as possible to ease the pain and then he begins to hear gunfire from outside. The guards point and fire off two shots apiece before running out to help in the firefight.

The throbbing he feels in his body is already intense and becomes even worse when the two bullets pass through his skin. In the rush of everything, the guard that shot at Kensi hit her once and somehow only in the right arm. He's grateful for the guard's shots not being more accurate since he was probably aiming for her head. Deeks knows she'll be okay, but now he has to hold on until rescue comes. He has no intention of leaving his partner like previous men in her life, so he attempts to take calming breaths. Where the new pain is felt, Deeks can tell he's been hit in the left thigh and low in his abdomen. He's starting to get colder by the second and can hear Kensi screaming his name. "Deeks, please, stay with me! They are almost here! You can hear them so just stay with me! Talk to me partner!" She begs.

His head slowly falls and the last thing he remembers before his world goes black is the hands that are grabbing at his wrists after the sound of the metal door bursting open.

* * *

Kensi had seen the scars that startled Deeks when she was being beaten for the first time. She didn't acknowledge them then, won't say anything about them now either. She totally forgot to warn Deeks about them because she honestly didn't think about it, figures he already saw them but he must have been so out of it that he missed them.

As soon as the boss starts walking around, she is on alert. Not being able to do anything but swing back in forth, fighting is useless so she thinks it's best to save the little bit of energy she has left. She knows Deeks can tell that the panic is there when the leader says she's going to be tortured again. Being a female agent, the job has it's own hazards that are different from men. It's the risks she knew were there when she first signed up for the job. Luckily, Kensi has never been in that position before. However, that's all about to change now.

"You sure neither of you want to answer my questions?" The man offers but both partners stay silent. She sees the two masked guards make their way to stand behind her while the boss makes his way to stand next to her. It takes everything Kensi has not to flinch when his hands begin touching her skin. She knows he wants some kind of disgusted reaction, but she won't give him that satisfaction. Kensi feels the calluses on his hands as he methodically moves them up from her hips to her breasts and then to her arms before running them back down again. She understands the boss is trying to break her, using the anticipation of what's to come as a method for getting her to talk. She'll do whatever it takes, unfortunately, to not say a word, to not let him win. Kensi is way too stubborn for that. She has already figured out the events that are going to happen next, knows Deeks is going to have to watch, which might be even worse than the actual act itself. Her partner should not witness this, it'll break his heart and change the relationship they have formed over the past couple of years.

Looking around the boss, she sees Deeks close his eyes and wishes he would keep them shut, but knows he won't. All of a sudden, the shreds of clothes that cover her body are roughly stripped off revealing her undergarments. Her partner's eyes open again and she can already hear the smart remark he would make if he saw her like this in any other situation.

Her attention goes to the cement ceiling until she hears Deeks starting to gag. Fear comes but subsides just as fast when Kensi realizes his body is attempting to throw up, not going into shock from his wounds. His sounds distract the men for a few moments, which gives her time to neutralize the features of her face.

Glancing back at Deeks, she can see the tears that threaten to escape his swollen eyes. Her face mimics his reactions and she hears him beg, "Look at me Kensi. Please, Princess, just stare at me. Come on, I know you love my baby blues." She has to smile at his cockiness in this moment. She'll probably not admit it, but his attitude is what keeps her hopeful and sane through their most difficult cases including this one. With him by her side, she can go through anything, no matter how unbearable or disgusting it could possibly be.

The boss rubs one of his hands over an unexpected tender spot and her eyebrows shoot up. His body is covering part of the view Deeks has and she knows he has assumed the worst already of what just happened. More salty tears escape from their eyes, his from not knowing and hers from not being able to tell him it'll be okay, they'll get through this.

Fortunately, the main man has only touched her body, but never reaching for even more intimate areas and the waiting is eating at her. This is all part of his game, she thinks. She feels the eyes of his guards on her, watching what their boss does to her. Kensi prays they don't get a turn in having their way with her. Either way, she won't waver from Deeks' eyes because those bright blue eyes are keeping her calm right now.

In her peripheral vision she sees the man take his jacket off before handing it behind her back, to which she assumes is to a guard. The sound of a metal belt being unclasped breaks her daze that she has forced herself into, but not from the stares exchanged between the partners. A couple of more droplets escape from her mismatched eyes and she sees the same come from Deeks' eyes. Never has she seen him cry, or been anywhere close to crying. Hell, the last time she shed a tear was when she was recalling how her fiancé left her and that seems like forever ago. Right now, however, the tears shared are understandable.

Terror returns to her beautiful face, but is not seen by anyone other than Deeks because the attention of their captures is focused on the new guard that has just ran into the room yelling, "They're coming!" She breathes a little easier when the leader's belt is buckled back up and his jacket is grabbed from the guard. Kensi knows her team is coming to save them and she feels hope. However, that feeling quickly fades when the man commands the guards "shoot them," before exiting the room.

Finally breaking her focus from Deeks, she sees the guards pull out there guns from behind their backs. Silent words are exchanged between the partners and the same emotions are shown: fear, anger, want, hope, regret, and relief. Kensi then watches agony pass over Deeks' face and his eyes slam shut.

Gunfire erupts somewhere near them and the two guys point their guns between her and her partner. They quickly fire off shots, not even thinking of where they are aiming, and dart out of the room.

The burn coming from her right arm tells her that she was only hit once. Kensi recognizes that the bullet could have killed her so easily if she moved at all when the men fired. Thankful to know she'll most likely recover from a shot to the arm with no problem, she turns her attention back on Deeks.

She searches through the wounds on his body and the ones that stick out the most are the two holes that are now gushing blood. His breathing is slowing and she knows she has to keep him awake again. She won't lose another partner. She can't lose him specifically because she'd have nothing left.

Kensi begins shouting, "Deeks, please, stay with me! They are almost here! You can hear them so just stay with me! Talk to me partner!" to urge him to keep his eyes open, but it's not working. She sees his head drop and believes she's lost him again. Dread sets into her body quickly and Kensi goes into shock.

She's so paralyzed by panic that she doesn't hear the door breaking open or feel the hands that hold her.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Alright, this chapter should answer a couple of questions, hopefully. Maybe? Sorry if it's confusing or sounds stupid. I don't think I'm good with the logistics of a story. I know that no one has complained about this, but I apologize in advance for using the same words a lot. I'm an engineering major, not an English major. ;) Anyways, thank ya'll so much for the reviews and followers.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

_17 Hours Earlier..._

"What have we got Eric?" Callen asks entering OSP, who is then followed by the rest of the team.

"This cell phone video was taken yesterday from a bystander and then uploaded to a sharing site." It shows several men attacking a cargo van, shooting the driver and passenger, before the back doors open. A couple of guys go into the van and exit quickly. "Apparently these people, who we've yet to identify, are interested in a very high-tech and extremely dangerous drug. When shot into the bloodstream, it can have different effects." Eric answers.

"What kind of effects?"

"Well, at a certain dose, it can knock you out similar to a tranquilizer. However, if you given too much, it'll also cause dehydration in a very short time span. If not treated, a person could die within twenty-four hours." Eric finishes.

"Alright, so where is the person who took the video?"

"We've tracked him down to an address that has already been sent to your phones," Nell says.

Looking over to Kensi and Deeks, "You two find out more about this new drug. Sam and I will take the witness, see what he knows."

* * *

Callen and Sam pull up to a small house with a clean cut lawn, freshly painted shutters, and an open one-car side garage. Seeing somebody in the garage, both agents walk up towards the man, "Matt Harty?"

"Yes," the man replies, looking somewhat scared.

"We are with NCIS. I'm Agent Callen and this is Agent Hanna," Callen says pointing to his partner. "We would like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind." The man nods, but still looks apprehensive.

Pulling out his phone and finding the footage, Sam begins, "This video you took the other day, can you tell us more about it?"

Matt glances at the video, "Don't know much other than what you already see. Wrong place, wrong time I guess. Well, depending on how you look at it."

"And what were you doing in that area?"

"There is a bakery I always go to right up the street from there. They have the best snicker doodles and macaroons, thought I would get a little surprise for my girl. The place just happens to be in a shitty part of town."

"Anything about the men that stand out? Tattoos? Scars?" Callen inquires.

"Nah man, nothing. I was too damn worried about hiding that I didn't really catch a good look at the guys," Matt says.

The agents look disappointed, but understand the man's fright. They say thank you and start walking back to the car, "G, you think he's hiding something?"

"I don't know. He might be worried that the guys saw him and could come after him.

Let's go check in to see if Nell and Eric have found something else." Callen answers, before getting into the car.

* * *

"So, Kensalina, when are we going to Vegas?" Deeks asks breaking the peaceful silence in the car.

"Uh, that would be a never." Kensi responds.

"Oh come on, you know it would be fun! Look up fun in the dictionary and you'll see my awesome face."

Kensi tries to send him a glare, but can't stop the smile that comes to her face. "How about we just concentrate on the case here, Shaggy?"

"Ugh, fine. After this case though, you and I are going on a trip together. Preferably somewhere hot, somewhere nice with bathing suit weather." He says with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Just shut up Deeks, please."

They ride in silence the rest of the way to Kaufman Chemicals and pull up to park. Getting out of the car, the building looks like any other corporate office. Other than the name on the outside, there is nothing special or anything that sticks out about the building.

Walking through the doors, they notice the reception area with a young brunette that is messing with her phone. "Hello," Deeks says, but the girl holds up one finger, signaling to give her a minute.

Seeing his reaction, Kensi decides to give it a try, "Excuse me?" She asks with a polite smile. The girl finally looks up from here phone before she speaks again, "Hi, I'm Agent Blye and this is Detective Deeks, we need to speak with your boss." She dials a few numbers on her corporate phone and the partners listen to the one-sided conversation. After a few seconds, the receptionist hangs up, points down the hallway and says, "Take the elevator to the fourth floor and he'll be there to meet you." Kensi and Deeks share a look and then begin walking towards the elevator. She presses the button to go up and before turning towards Deeks, who is standing there with his hands in his pockets and a huge smirk on his face.

"What?" Kensi questions.

"What what? I didn't say anything."

"Then wipe that stupid grin off your face."

They get in the elevator and Deeks presses number four. "She liked you. Even my charm didn't work on her. Surprising, I know. I dare you to ask for her number." He exclaims with the smirk still on his face.

The doors open showing they have arrived on the fourth floor before she looks back at her partner and smiles mischievously, "Nah, not my type. I like surfers with messy blonde hair."

He's so stunned by her answer that he almost forgets to get out of the elevator. It isn't until the ding signaling that the doors are closing does it break his daze. He laughs and just follows behind Kensi.

* * *

"Eric, Nell, did you two find anything?" Callen asks as they walk into the bullpen. Nell grabs her tablet and all attention turns toward the monitor, "Yeah, Eric and I were doing some digging and we found," popping up on the screen is several mugshots, "that these men are part of a new cartel here in Los Angeles."

"Guess they're trying to make a name for themselves." Sam notes.

"Definitely. These two," she says pointing to the screen, "are Robert Hernandez and Jose Lopez. They met in prison. Both were in for assault, just different sentences because they had different judges. Hernandez was in for a couple of years before Lopez became his cellmate. They got out within a few months of each other, met up, and formed the El Diablo Cartel with several family members of Hernandez. They aren't a big gang, yet."

"And do we know where their main hangout is?"

"So far, we have tracked down a three houses shared between all the guys. Haven't really noticed if one place is favored more than the others because we just found them, but we are looking into it more to see if we can find anything else." Eric says.

"Alright, thanks." Callen responds.

* * *

Kensi and Deeks walk up to a man waiting impatiently outside the elevator. He's dressed in a suit that looks to be worth more than either of the partners gets paid and his face is clean-shaven with piercing blue eyes.

"Mr. Worthington?" Deeks inquires.

"Yes, can I help y'all with something?"

Pulling out their badges, "I'm Detective Deeks and this is my partner, Agent Blye. We need to ask you some questions."

He starts walking towards his office while replying, "Sure, but it's got to be quick because I have a very important meeting in ten minutes."

The partners follow behind him and take the seats he offers. "The drug, PSC, that was stolen from this company earlier, can you give us more information about it?" Deeks asks.

"One milliliter of PSC can effectively knock someone out for several hours. If someone uses five milliliters then it can possibly kill whoever is injected within a day from dehydration. Depending on the weight of the person, it could paralyze them instead of killing them, but that's a rare case. It all depends on the dosage and weight of the person being injected."

"And why was this created? There are a lot of different drugs out there now that, unfortunately, kill people." Kensi asks.

"Yeah, and why dehydration specifically?" Deeks interrupts, which results in a glare from his partner.

"The company deals with a very specific clientele. Therefore, Kaufman Chemicals wanted to create something that would be able to kill someone with a very small dosage or if the user prefers, to knock them unconscious. I guess you could say the consumer gets more bang for their buck. It is completely legal to sell to the agencies we do and due to contracts set in place, I can't tell you anymore about those clients. Dehydration was chosen because the subject would never think they were dying, just exhausted. They would be dead before they realized what was really wrong."

"Your clients are the CIA and FBI aren't they? I know they have some crazy secrets like the JFK assassination and Area 51." Deeks states and receives another annoyed glare.

Choosing to stay on subject, Kensi continues the proper questioning, "Alright, how much was stolen from the van?"

"Uh, the shipment was five coolers and each packs thirty vials. If you do the math, that is enough to kill three hundred people. Now," Mr. Worthington exclaims while standing up, "if you have any more questions, you know where to find me, but I have to go."

The partners slowly get up from their chairs and walk out the door. Stunned by the amount of people that could be affected, neither of them say anything until they are both sitting back in the car. Deeks, of course, is the first to speak, "Wow, you could get injected with this and never know that you're about to die until it's too late."

"Makes you realize to live everyday to it's fullest, huh?" She says as she turns to face Deeks. He looks deep in thought, but then breaks out of his daze with a small smile on his face. "That's true. So, this weekend, it's you and me in Vegas."

"Ugh, not this again."

"Don't fight it Kens. I know you love me." He jokes. "Now, start driving cause I'm getting hungry."

Ten minutes later, they're pulling up to a quiet restaurant on a side street. The place is not known by many other than it's loyal customers and according to Deeks, it has the best chicken chimichangas in the world. They eat their meals with easy conversation other than the random times when Deeks tries to steal off Kensi's plate, which results in a kick to his shin or a fork poke to his hand. The waitress delivers the bill, Deeks pays, and they start heading back towards Kensi's car. While walking, he pulls out his phone to start playing a game and she grabs her phone about to call OSP, telling them they are on their way back. Out of nowhere, two arms wrap around her and she drops her phone. Kensi quickly turns to Deeks, but before she can see him, her vision goes dark. She tries to fight against the arms that are holding her, but her kicks aren't landing. Two more arms grab her legs and hoist her off the ground while a third person manages to handcuffs her hands together. She hears doors open and then she's being tossed in the back of a vehicle. A groan escapes her lips before another body, which she assumes is Deeks, is dropped beside her. She knows something is extremely wrong if she doesn't hear a sound from Deeks. Then, the vehicle takes off down the street with the skid of the tires.

* * *

"Hey, has anybody heard from Kensi or Deeks? Shouldn't they be back already?" Callen asks, walking into OSP with Sam following a few steps behind.

"Uh yeah, they should be. We haven't heard any updates though. Let me check." Nell responds while touching random buttons on her tablet. "It looks like their last location was Mama Garcia's. Guess they stopped for lunch."

"Call them please. They should have checked in already with something. It's been four hours."

Eric dials Kensi's cell number from his desk phone, but it eventually goes to voicemail. He tries Deeks' phone and gets the same result.

"Eric, check the cameras around that area and see if you find anything."

He quickly pulls up a camera feed from a intersection near the restaurant. Going to the approximate time the agent and detective would be there, Eric runs through the footage.

After spotting the duo walking out of the building, he slows the video back down to normal speed. All four watch as several masked men grab Kensi and Deeks, swiftly handcuffing them both before tossing the pair into a van, and taking off.

"Track that van." Callen demands.

After checking through several camera feeds at different locals, "We lost them." Eric says, sounding completely defeated.

"Nell, we have got to be missing something about this group. Start digging. We're going to check out the restaurant." Callen states and turns to exit OSP. Sam gives the two tech analysts an apologetic smile and then starts walking downstairs to follow his partner.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Next chapter is up. Hope you all enjoy it, hope it even makes sense. Thanks to the new reviews and followers.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.

* * *

Callen and Sam arrive at Mama Garcia's restaurant fifteen minutes after watching the footage of their team members being kidnapped. Parking outside the door, Callen walks into the restaurant while Sam walks around the area and down the alleyway next to the building. Sam immediately spots Kensi's cell phone a few steps and after putting on a pair of latex gloves, he picks it up and checks if it's still working. The phone only has a few scratches from being dropped, but functions properly. Sam scrolls through to find anything helpful and comes up with nothing so he continues looking around the area.

About fifteen feet down the alley he can see the tire marks from the van featured in the video. Walking towards the marks, he hears his partner's footsteps coming up behind him. "G, you find anything?"

"Of course not. People around here aren't going to talk. Supposedly, nobody heard or saw anything."

"I found Kensi's phone, but nothing's in it that'll help us find where they are."

They both continue scanning around the area and reach the tire treads. Callen pulls out his phone, dialing OSP, "Eric, get the crime scene techs down here. Did ya'll find anything on the van?"

"Nope, the plates on the van are bogus. We are still searching though. Crime scene techs are now on their way." Eric responds and then the team leader hangs up.

"Callen," he hears and turns to face his partner. Sam has a worried look on his face and is holding out his hands. "found Deeks' phone, completely smashed. It looks like someone stepped on it in the struggle."

"Alright, so what's with the scared look Sam?"

Sam slowly holds up his other hand to reveal an empty syringe. "Deeks was injected with PSC."

Callen quickly pulls out his phone and dials to OSP again. He knows that this kidnapping has a time limit, just like every other one they've dealt with. However, with the find of the needle, Callen knows wasting time is even riskier now because Deeks could die even after they rescue them.

* * *

"Where's my partner?" Kensi exclaims once the black blindfold is removed from her face. Her eyes are still adjusting to the light in the room, but when they finally do, she quickly scans the room looking for Deeks. The only people she sees though are a man in a tailored suit and his two bodyguards. Kensi thinks if she wasn't handcuffed to the damn bar above her head she'd be able to kick the asses of all those men. She knows she would be able to without even breaking a sweat.

Choosing to ignore her question, "So...Agent Kensi Byle, huh?" The leader in the tailored suit eventually asks while he walks leisurely around her body and messes with the belongings that his men found when they searched her. He receives a groan in response and demands, "hit her," to one of the guards. Before she even has a chance to prepare, a leather whip slaps across her side with a loud smack. A cry escapes her lips and then she bites her lip as hard as she can. Kensi can already taste the blood between her teeth.

"What's a pretty girl like you working in such a dangerous job?" She makes no sound this time and the boss gestures for the man to strike her again. When she gets hit, she continues to bite on her, but lets out a little whimper. Kensi watches as the leader puts her belongings in various pockets on him, holding onto them for later.

"You see how this works Agent Blye? Don't answer the questions I want you to and receive a strike of the whip from one of my associates. Now, shall we try this again?" He asks before moving to stand closer. When the man in the suit is directly in front of her, he continues, "How about we skip to the main reason I took you and your partner? Why is NCIS looking into me? I'm just a businessman, not bothering anyone. My friends here though, I have no control over them. They do what they want. So, please tell me why NCIS is checking my houses?"

Kensi doesn't give a response to any of his questions and more slaps of the leather land across her body. He asks over and over, but she never says a word. By the time the three men give up, her clothes are torn and loosely hanging off her body, there is blood dripping from open wounds, and she's exhausted.

The two associates dressed in black drag her into another room and she is again handcuffed to a bar hanging from the ceiling. The room is similar to the first, but darker and colder. She breathes a little easier when she sees Deeks in the room, but that tiny bit of comfort leaves when the two men carry him out of the room.

Kensi hopes the team has figured out that her and her partner are missing because she's already in a lot of pain and knows it will only get worse.

* * *

"Alright Callen. We are already working as fast as we can though." Nell says before hanging up the phone. Turning to Eric, she sees a concerned, but tired look on his face. He heard everything the team leader said including the finding of the empty syringe.

They have been searching nonstop for anything and are still coming up short. The van is still not showing up on kaleidoscope and the three houses they were previously looking at have not been visited within the time frame of recent events. It's been two hours since the younger set of partners have gone missing and everyone is getting aggravated.

"Eric," she begins, waiting until he swivels in his chair to face her, "we've got to be missing something. The houses have been empty, so where are they staying?"

"Yeah...the bank accounts haven't been used in a couple of days. They've got to be using cash."

"Maybe we are forgetting somebody in the cartel. The gang just formed with two members recently out of prison. They can't have enough money to buy three houses between the members, especially here in L.A."

Eric nods and they both turn to begin frantically typing on their computers. Ten minutes later, Eric breaks the concentration, "I've got something! Wait, what? This can't be right."

* * *

He's slightly aware of someone being brought into where he is but before he has the strength or clarity to look up, he's being carried out and put into another room. It's a hell of a lot brighter than the other room and his eyes are starting to hurt whenever he attempts to open them. He feels worn out and his wrists hurt from the handcuffs.

"Detective Marty Deeks, wake up." The boss says in a singsong voice.

Deeks groans in response and receives a punch to the face with a fist covered with brass knuckles. That quickly wakes him up and causes him to spit blood from his mouth. He can tell his cheekbone is probably broken and the right side of his face is going to swell pretty fast. His eyes slowly adjust to the light, but he doesn't look up from the spot he's staring at on the floor.

"You and your partner are ruining my patience, Detective. As you can see, we kind of stripped you down. It'll make this a little more interesting." The leader states as he slips the brass knuckles into his jacket pocket. "Here are the rules...I'm going to ask you questions and you're going to answer them. If you don't, one of my buddies over there is going to slap you with the leather whip. Pretty simple to understand, don't you think?"

"Am I supposed to answer that question or was that one rhetorical? You're confusing me." Deeks asks in a strained voice. The response he gets is the leather striking his body with a loud smack causing him to scream.

"We got a funny guy here. I know this is totally off subject, but I'm really curious about your partner. She is awfully beautiful with a great body, if I might add. You two seem to have something going on so I want to know, is she good in bed?" He questions with an evil grin on his face.

Deeks tries his best to lunge at the man, but struggles against the restraints. His arms begin to burn from the fresh cuts in his wrists. "You son of a bitch! Leave her out of this!" Deeks yells with newfound venom in his voice.

"Ah, so that's the sweet spot. The girl is your weakness." The boss notes. Deeks quickly neutralizes his face, trying his best not to give the man anymore leverage against him. "Back on topic, what does NCIS want with me? I nicely explained to Agent Blye earlier that I have no control over my associates. For example, I told them to not waste any of the PSC, but they of course had to try it out. Does your mouth feel dry yet?"

The realization that he has been injected hits him quick, but he manages to not give the man any indication that he scared. "NCIS is looking into you? I had no clue. Maybe they wanted a new cake recipe. They do love their sweets." Deeks jokes, which results in another strike of the whip and another scream to leave his mouth.

"Detective Deeks," he begins as he takes out Kensi's badge and rubs against the cold metal, "I suggest you stop playing around. It'll be a lot easier to answer my questions. I'll ask again, why is NCIS tracking my houses?"

"Your houses? Plural? Man, you must make some good money to pay for more than one house out here. Prices in this area are ridiculous." Deeks replies with a chuckle, spitting blood in the process.

"You are going to learn your lesson, Marty." He turns his back toward the detective and demands, "Hit him until that damn smirk is gone."

The two men covered in black clothing make their way to stand in front of Deeks. One of the men holds up the leather strap and the other takes the brass knuckles that his boss offers him. The guys take turns alternating between slaps of the whip and punches from the covered fist. They are hitting various places and Deeks' body is covered in blood. He is beginning to feel lightheaded and doesn't know if it's from the beating, drugs, or a mixture of both.

"You really think you are innocent don't you? Honestly, you believe everything you have done is good? God, you are crazy." The detective questions with an uncharacteristic vindictive grin on his face. Deeks starts coughing and spitting up more blood, but winces when there is a new wave of pain that shoots through his body.

"Business is business, Detective. There are things that need to be handled and losing a couple of people in the process isn't that bad." Another hit of the whip, another yell from the detective. "Hurts, doesn't it?" He hears the boss ask and Deeks only responds with a simple, "Go to hell."

The leader quickly steals the brass knuckles away from one of his associates and punches Deeks as hard as he can across the left side of his face. It knocks him unconscious again, causing the leader to growl, "Damn it," out of frustration. "Carry him back to the other room. We're going with another tactic."

* * *

Ten minutes after hanging up with OSP the second time, the crime scene techs arrive. They shut down Mama Garcia's restaurant and begin processing everything. It doesn't take long before more backup parks and helps reenacting the events. After about thirty minutes Callen and Sam are finally able to leave because there is nothing at the restaurant they haven't seen. By the time they get back to OSP Deeks and Kensi have been missing for three hours. Time is of the essence and they still have nowhere to go.

"Callen, we've found something!" Nell yells running down the stairs with her fellow tech analyst following closely behind. She pulls up several documents and a photo, "We were looking to find out how they are paying for the three houses and searching through recent phone calls made by Lopez and this number stood out. It belongs to one Joshua Worthington."

"Worthington? The guy that runs Kaufman Chemicals?" Sam asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, except Joshua is the son. We don't know why we didn't think of it earlier. Just so focused on finding the van and drugs, that we somehow overlooked it. All the other numbers on Lopez's phone are from members of the cartel or family. Josh has only called a couple of times though." Eric responds.

"Right, and looking into him some more, we found that he went to school with Lopez and played on the same baseball team. They both got into some pretty bad stuff in high school, but daddy's money got Joshua out of trouble. Obviously, Lopez wasn't as lucky. The boys stayed in touch. And you'll never guess where Joshua Worthington works." Nell says.

"Kaufman Chemicals." Callen and Sam reply at the same time.

"We've checked into his bank account and he just bought a huge warehouse, claiming it to be for the chemical company. The three houses the cartel are using is also paid by him, but they are only being rented." Eric says.

"So, Worthington works at his father's company, but doubles as a gang leader?" Callen asks.

"That's what we're thinking," Nell responds. "He can keep up appearances as a clean guy while the other guys do the dirty work. They all get paid either way."

"Josh likes the power and never got rid of the bad boy side, just hides it very well." Sam notes.

Hearing the most recent developments in the case, Callen begins to form a plan, "Let's get a team together. They've got to be at the warehouse. Call LAPD and tell them to send a couple of officers to each of the three houses. We want to be sure. This needs to be quick. We're on a time crunch."

* * *

"Okay guys, comms are up. Can you two hear us okay?" Callen ask, exiting the SUV.

"Loud and clear. LAPD has reported for two of the three houses and they check out empty. They're about to check on the last one now. Nobody has left or entered the warehouse. It appears there has been movement throughout a couple of rooms though." Eric replies.

The four SUVs pull up slowly down the street from the dark building. The lights of each vehicle have already been turned off to not alert any of the El Diablo Cartel. Everyone jumps out, silently closing the doors and then double-checking their weapons. Sam falls in line beside his partner, waiting for the rest of backup to follow. Pointing to six of the agents, "You guys, take the back. The rest of us will take the front. Remember there are approximately twelve members in there, not including Kensi and Deeks. Be careful and watch your six." Callen commands. Everyone nods in understanding, "Let's go save our own."

Quietly, the six team members break off to cover the back while Callen and Sam lead the group to the front. All of sudden, shouting and several shots are heard from the back of the warehouse. The team up front moves into position, shoots two guards, and then barges in the door. Loud commands as well as shuffling feet are echoed off the walls. Several minutes in and they have lost count of the number of cartel members down. It's all happening so quickly that it's hard to keep up. "Eric, how many left?"

"Eight down, four to go." Eric confirms over the comms.

Callen turns to his right to see a guy focusing on Sam. He double taps the trigger and the guy falls down to the ground. Sam turns around, thanks his partner, and kicks the gun away from the assailant. Now with nine cartel members dead, the NCIS team spreads out, breaking out into pairs to search the warehouse for Kensi and Deeks.

"NCIS, drop it!" Sam shouts to the man ahead of them.

Four more shots are heard followed by frantic screams. The partners recognize the yells as Kensi's voice and then see two masked men run out of a room down the hallway.

"Joshua, put the gun down." Callen hollers to the man in front of him and Sam.

"Not going to happen guys." He says as he slowly raises his gun between the two agents.

The partners fire and Josh crashes to the ground with one shot in the chest and another between the eyes. Seeing their boss dead, the two masked men toss their guns and raise their hands. Four NCIS agents pass Callen and Sam to grab the thrown guns and arrest the assailants. The team leader and his partner run towards the door, not even pausing, before shooting at the door's hinges. Sam kicks the metal door to the ground and they rapidly look around the room. "Eric, I need the medics!" Callen shouts over the comms.

"On their way!" Eric responds.

Sprinting over to Deeks, Sam tries to grab his wrists to undo the handcuffs, "Hang on Shaggy, ambulance is almost here." He finally gets the clamps off Deeks' wrists and catches his body as it falls from the bar. Gently, he lays the detective down on the ground and applies pressure to the two bullet holes that are still gradually leaking blood.

While his partner is tending to Deeks, Callen pulls Kensi down from the bars and sits her down. He checks her pulse with two fingers on her throat and it still feels strong. Looking at her face, she looks to be in a serious daze and Callen begins waving his hands in front of her face, but it's not working. "Kensi, talk to me, say something."

Finally, the paramedics arrive in the room. Three of the five medics take over for Sam, attach a brace around his neck, load Deeks onto one of the stretchers, apply pressure to his wounds, and roll him out of the room. The other two paramedics tenderly lift Kensi off the ground, trying not to startle her from whatever shock she is in. They lie her down on the other stretcher after attaching a brace around her neck as a precaution. Rushing pasts other NCIS agents along the way, Sam and Callen follow the paramedics that are accompanying Kensi out of the warehouse. The paramedics load the injured detective and agent into seperate ambulances, turn on their sirens, and take off. Leaving the rest of the agents to take over since the warehouse has been cleared, Callen and Sam jump into one SUV, taking off to trail behind the sirens.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I'm going to sound like a broken record and say thank you again to all the new reviews & followers of this story.

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

The bright lights come in flashes as they wheel him down the hospital hallway. He's trying to open his eyes, but isn't strong enough to keep them open for more than a couple of seconds. The breathing mask they have on his face is getting on his damn nerves. He feels someone loosely straddling his ankles and putting pressure on his open gunshot wounds. All the other gashes and possible broken bones throughout his body are completely forgotten while they're trying to stop the slow, but constant bleeding coming from his thigh and lower abdomen.

"Victim is male, thirty four years of age, two gunshot wounds." Deeks hears the nurse say. "Come on Detective, stay with me." She continues listing the damage but he keeps drifting in and out of consciousness.

The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever and the venture through the hallway seems somehow even longer. Finally, he feels himself being lifted to a table, the cold of the metal felt through the sheet as his body hits the smooth surface.

"We need to stop this bleeding from the gunshots. We'll worry about the lacerations later."

Suddenly, Deeks becomes aware that Kensi isn't beside him anymore. He must have really been out of it if he can't even remember leaving his partner almost twenty minutes ago. "Kensi?" He whispers through the mask while using all his strength to lift his head enough to look for her. He feels a cold shiver spread through his body and his head falls back to the table with a thump.

"Damn it, not again! I need the crash cart over here!"

* * *

The shock of seeing her partner get shot twice, probably bleeding to death, and going unconscious right in front her wears off on the way to the hospital. The realization of not knowing where he is or how he's doing hits and she panics, "Where's my partner? Where's Deeks?" Kensi yells at the medic in the back with her, but it's slightly muffled by the breathing mask.

"Agent Blye, I need you to calm down."

"Where is he? Is he okay?" She asks again, her pulse and blood pressure quickly rising.

"Calm down. You need to calm down. We'll be at the hospital soon." The paramedic replies, but Kensi doesn't have the patience and starts yanking at the IV in her arm. "I'm sedating her. She's starting to lose it."

"Please, just tell me he's okay." Kensi slurs as the drug takes over and her eyes close.

* * *

Sam and Callen arrive at the hospital shortly after Kensi is unloaded from the ambulance, not even paying attention to the no parking signs. Running through the doors, they both immediately spot the front desk. "Two people just came in with gunshot wounds. What happened to them?" Callen asks slightly winded.

"Sir, just breathe. We've had a lot of people brought in tonight. What are their names?" The woman replies with a gentle tone.

"Marty Deeks and Kensi Blye." Sam says.

The woman begins searching through the new patients on her computer. "Looks like they haven't been put in the system yet. Give it a couple of minutes to update and I'll find out where they are."

Both of the agents nod in response, knowing there really is nothing they can do to speed up the process. They find themselves two empty chairs and fall down into them, completely exhausted. Callen leans back while Sam rests his forehead on his hand.

A few minutes pass and still no word of where their teammates were taken or how they are doing. Their nerves are beginning to get the best of both of them.

"Mr. Hanna, I suggest you move your car before it gets towed." Hetty says walking up to the two agents with her voice calm, hands folded in front of her.

"But Hetty – " Sam protests but she cuts him off, "Ms. Blye is being examined. The bullet only grazed her arm. She'll need stitches, but should be okay. Mr. Deeks however," she continues with worry clearly shown on her face, "is still in surgery. Unfortunately, he has lost a lot of blood and they are trying their best. Now Mr. Hanna, please go move your car."

The partners don't know how to react to the update from Hetty. Should they be grateful Kensi will be okay or still worried about Deeks not being out of surgery yet? Sam nods anyway before walking out to park his car in an appropriate area.

Sam comes back ten minutes later to Hetty standing near a window viewing the darkened courtyard and Callen making himself a cup of coffee. No words are spoken between the three as they wait. Everyone is tired, including Hetty. The stress from possibly losing an agent and liaison officer has been wearing on her. Eventually, the team leader and his partner lean back in their chairs to take quick naps, knowing Hetty will wake them if needed.

Finally, after two agonizing hours, a nurse calls, "Family of Kensi Blye." Hetty makes her way over to the woman, followed by Callen on one side, Sam on the other.

"How is she?" Hetty inquires.

"She's doing better. She was sedated in the ambulance because she started calling for her partner and attempted to pull out the IV. We have dressed up the smaller cuts, stitched up the larger lacerations, and gave her some medicine to help with the pain. The doctor wants to keep her here for a week until the sedation fully wears off and she can be properly observed. Her wounds are going to take some time to heal so she'll need to take it easy. Kensi's still kind of out of it, but should be coming around soon. Once she is put in a room, you'll be able to see her."

"Thank you." Hetty responds.

The nurse starts walking, but turns around a few feet away, "Oh, Ms. Lange, Doctor Benson is sorry he couldn't update you himself. He was rushed away for another surgery, but he says hello."

Hetty smiles and the three go back to waiting, none of them willing to leave until they check on the their injured teammates.

* * *

"Ms. Blye, how are you feeling?" Hetty questions with her hand gently placed on the agent's arm.

"Hetty? What are you doing here?" Kensi replies.

"I needed to check on my agent and her partner. Your wellbeing is my main concern right now."

The older agents are silently waiting for her to fully wake, not wanting to startle her. Recovering from being kidnapped and in shock is not something any of the agents get used to and they know never to bombard the person as soon as they can, you have to give them time. The only person who knows what Kensi went through, understands how she'll react to any situation, is still in surgery and it's been almost five hours. Everything is recent in her mind and even though she is a tough woman, one wrong move from anyone can cause her to possible relive the kidnapping.

Kensi slowly comes to, tries to sit up, but winces a little from her arms being sore and then slides back down in the hospital bed. The pain medication is helping a lot considering the amount of injuries she has, but the achiness is still there. Standing near the door, she sees Callen and Sam looking more than a little worried, "Hey guys, how bout you help me up?" She offers, attempting to ease the tension.

Hetty moves out of the way and the two men stand on each side to help her scoot further up the bed. They all stand slightly back, not wanting to crowd her. She's taken aback by how gentle the three of them are treating her, even Hetty. It's not like them, at all. "Guys, what's wrong?" Kensi asks.

"Nothing is wrong." Callen lies.

"Right, so why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Just glad to see you're good Kens." Sam says with the biggest fake smile he can muster.

"Where is Deeks? He's alright too, isn't he?"

They are all surprised that wasn't her first question, but knew she would eventually wonder. They know she cares more for her partner than the two of them like to admit or acknowledge. Unfortunately, none of them still have an answer to give her because a nurse or doctor has not given them a recent update. The team leader and his partner understand Hetty would find out someway or another if something bad has happened. They just both figure no news is good news.

"Guys? Hetty?" Kensi asks again.

"Look Kensi – " Callen begins, but is cut off by the arrival of a doctor, "Ms. Lange, may I speak to you in private?" She requests to which Hetty nods and then proceeds to follow the woman outside of the hospital room.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

"Ms. Lange, I am Doctor Evans. I'll be treating Marty Deeks."

"How is he doing?" Hetty asks.

The doctor stares down at her hands, which makes Hetty nervous. A couple of seconds later Doctor Evans brings her eyes back up to Hetty with a sympathetic look on her face, "Mr. Deeks received two gunshot wounds, has two broken ribs, three cracked ribs, several lacerations, a few contusions, and a concussion. He also broke part of his cheekbone. With the amount of blood loss and drugs in his system, he needed a blood transfusion. He flat lined once in the ambulance and then once on arrival."

"Doctor, did he make it?" The boss questions, getting a little impatient. Through all her years of working, losing a member of her team always scares her and makes her act different from her normal calm demeanor.

"I don't know how, but he did. Your detective is definitely a fighter. We needed to call in a plastic surgeon to reconstruct part of his cheek. We put him in a controlled coma until the swelling on the brain goes down. It shouldn't take that long since he suffered from a concussion that was only barely above in severity of what we generally see. Once he has healed some, we'll slowly take him out of it but he'll remain on a breathing machine until his ribs somewhat heal to where he can breathe better. Mr. Deeks is hooked up to fluids and was stitched up where necessary. The next few days are going to be crucial though. He'll be put in the ICU until he's taken out of the coma and then moved to another room. You'll be able to visit him once he is in his new room."

Hetty begins to breathe slightly easier knowing he is alive, even with the number of injuries. She knows he'll have a long process ahead of him as far as recovery, but he'll have a lot of support. "Thank you Doctor Evans. He means a lot to us." She responds.

The doctor nods with an understanding smile on her face and Hetty walks back into Kensi's room.

* * *

"Hetty, how is he?" Kensi asks as soon as the door opens.

"Your partner will be okay but he has a long road ahead of him." Hetty states.

The three agents all let out a sigh of relief when they hear that their other team member is going to survive. Hetty doesn't tell them the details with Kensi just starting her recovery, but Callen and Sam will find out the details of his injuries later.

"Now, Mr. Callen and Mr. Hanna, I believe there is still part of case that needs to be solved. You can update Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones on the conditions of what's going on here once you get back to OSP. They can both visit later. Ms. Blye, you need your rest."

The two older agents know there's no room for argument so they say their goodbyes to Kensi, wishing her good luck and promising to come back later. As soon as they leave, Kensi turns her attention back to Hetty, "I need to be with him." She declares.

"I know you do, but you need to sleep right now. I'm surprised you have stayed awake this long, to be honest." Hetty replies and then sits down in the cushioned chair in Kensi's room.

"I needed to know he was alive." Kensi responds with her breathing already slowing and eyes closing as the new dose of pain medication sets in.

* * *

Arriving back at OSP, Sam heads to inform Eric and Nell about what happened at the hospital while Callen goes to grab coffee for them. They as well as the rest of the team haven't slept in almost a day, if not more. This isn't the longest the team has had to work on a case or had to stay awake, but the stress from this particular one has worn on them more than other recent investigations.

"Please, tell me they are both okay Sam." Nell says in a rushed tone. Sam and Callen were so caught up in making sure Kensi and Deeks were okay that they didn't get a chance or think about updating the people back at OSP.

"Yeah, they are going to be good. Kensi has to stay in the hospital for at least a week, which you know, she'll hate. Deeks is going to take longer to recover. Hetty wouldn't give us specifics, but we'll find out later."

Both tech analysts process the information, thankful Deeks and Kensi are going to make it. Callen makes his way into OSP, noticing the silence and tries to bring a distraction by putting the attention back on the case, "Alright guys, what do we have?" Callen questions.

"The two men NCIS arrested in the warehouse were confirmed to be Robert Hernandez and Jose Lopez. They are currently in the boathouse being interrogated by Agent Frozy and Agent Bills. So far, they have been pretty quick to give up answers because they want a reduced sentence in exchange for their cooperation. The agents told them it was a possibility depending on what they give up and everything they have said has been legitimate." Nell replies.

She turns to Eric who then continues, "Hernandez says they initially created the El Diablo Cartel to take over another gang's territory. However, Lopez started thinking they should be more so he called up his old buddy, Joshua. Then, one thing led to another, and the cartel went into business with Josh Worthington. They were planning on using some of the PSC for silently taking out some of their enemies when needed and the other half would be sold to the highest payer. A new, high-tech drug equals lots of money to add to the bank accounts."

"And why kidnap Kensi and Deeks?" Callen asks.

"That wasn't part of any plan of theirs. Even being two ex-cons who were sent in for assault, they were surprisingly scared of Joshua. Lopez claims Joshua never acted the way he did the other day." Nell responds.

"So why the hell didn't they stop all that happened?" Sam exclaims.

"Fear. They both said something in Worthington's eyes scared the shit out of them. They did as they were told because they were worried they were going to die. Hernandez and Lopez didn't want to kidnap, beat, or kill Kensi and Deeks, just wanted the money from the PSC." Eric replies, but has a hesitant look on his face.

"What is it Eric?" Sam demands.

"Hernandez, uh, he said Joshua was going to rape Kensi if you two hadn't busted all of

them."

The tech analysts have already heard what the suspects had to say, however hearing it again, causes the nauseous feeling to come back. Callen and Sam look sick but that quickly turns into anger, "Are you serious? Those cowards expect a deal after they claim to beat two of our own to a pulp, almost killing Deeks, and watching their boss almost rape Kensi while they stood by? They had guns, why didn't they just kill Josh themselves?" Sam yells.

"Hetty is already aware and they won't get a deal. They just don't know it yet. They didn't ask for lawyers after they were read their rights and when the questions began, neither of them refused to answer, thinking they were getting that deal. Hernandez says that even though the cartel was originally theirs, Worthington was paying everyone good money and was trying to take over. Lopez and Hernandez figured if they killed Joshua, the rest of the cartel, even if they were family, would come after them. Money always talks."

"Damn bastards!" Sam shouts before he storms out of OSP, charging down the stairs.

"Lets finally close this case. We have an agent and detective that need us right now. Nell, Eric, go get some rest." Callen says, trying his best to stay calm. He then walks out of the sliding doors to go find his partner.

* * *

Callen gives Sam a few minutes to settle down before entering the gym. He can see his partner driving his fist into the punching bag at a painful rate and is surprised his hands haven't started bleeding yet. Callen walks in loudly, making his presence known to the extremely upset ex-Navy Seal. "You know, if you don't wrap your hands, you are going to break them soon."

"How can you not be more furious about this, G?"

"Believe me Sam, I am beyond furious, but it's not going to do any good for Kensi or Deeks. Hetty will take care of it. We need to be there for them while they are in the hospital."

Sam begins to slow down on the punching bag, already covered in sweat despite the short workout. "I don't get how they could just stand around and watch like that. It makes me sick that we live in a world like this. I saw a lot of bad shit in the Navy, but it was only part of how horrible things really are."

"I know. We try to stop it, but we can only do so much. You just have to do your best to protect your family, Sam. The rest, well, karma and natural selection hopefully will take care of them."

"You know," Sam begins with a small smirk on his face, "I think Hetty is wearing off on you."

"It's weird, right?! I think she's been putting something in my coffee when I'm not looking." Callen replies before grabbing his partner's shoulder. "Come on, we both need to go get some sleep."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

It's been fifty-four hours, seven minutes, and eighteen seconds since she was admitted to this hellhole they call a room. She's been keeping track because sitting for so long, especially in a hospital, is driving her insane and in the rare moments when she isn't asleep from the pain medication, she lays there absolutely bored. Even injured, she wants to get up and do something, anything at all.

The nurses are constantly checking on her bandages and stitches to make sure she hasn't ruined anything. She gets visits from Callen, Sam, Hetty, Eric, and Nell making sure she is okay and they take turns staying with her even though she tells them she doesn't need a babysitter. The aggravation has clearly been showing recently when anyone asks her a question. Luckily, whoever stays with her will give any updates about her partner that they've heard from his doctors or nurses. He is still in the ICU, but is getting better so hopefully she'll be able to go see him soon once they let her out of the bed, at least she hopes.

"Ms. Blye, you are going to be moved into a different room." Hetty says. She is the current visitor that is patiently sitting and silently suffering through Kensi's rants. Eric, Nell, Callen, and Sam were called away for a new case, which left the little ninja to be her babysitter. Kensi doesn't understand why they just won't leave since a nurse or a doctor is always watching her. Maybe, the team thinks she would try to escape, which, now thinking about it more, she probably would.

"What? Why?" Kensi asks.

"You are being transferred to a bigger room."

"That's all you're going to tell me, isn't it?"

"Yes, Ms. Blye. That is all you are getting out of me. You'll just have to wait." Hetty replies. It's nice to be going into a larger room, but that means a possibility of more visitors, which doesn't work for Kensi.

"I appreciate the gesture Hetty, but can't I just stay in this room? It has a nice view." She whines.

"They need this room for new patients. Plus, the new one has a better view." The little ninja answers with the tone in her voice that leaves no room for argument. Kensi gives up on trying to find out more, knowing it's useless. They both fall into comfortable silence with Hetty reading a book, probably in some crazy language, and Kensi watching the small television in her room.

* * *

"Mr. Deeks." He faintly hears through the drowsiness. He attempts to groan in response, but his throat feels like it's burning. "Mr. Deeks, you are in the hospital. Don't try to talk. We have to pull out the tube. Just stay calm."

He's slowly coming to, but is aware of the tube being taken out and tries his best to listen to the nurse telling him it's going to be okay. Once the tube is out, Deeks starts coughing, which makes his throat feel even worse. The coughing fit results in his ribs hurting and more pain. His whole body aches, but he is too tired to really care.

"I am going to put a breathing mask on you now. It'll help so you don't attempt to take deep breaths. If you do, even through the medicine you are on, you'll feel some throbbing so try to stay relaxed." The nurse says in a soothing voice.

"Mr. Deeks, I am Doctor Evans. You'll be in my care for the time you are here. The nurse is going to check your wounds and you will most likely feel some pain while she is doing it. We can't give you any stronger medication since you've just been woken up, but we'll give you some very soon. So while she is working, just try to concentrate on what I'm saying, okay?" Deeks nods his head a little in understanding and the nurse begins removing a bandage.

"Do you remember what happened to you?" - Another nod. "Alright, good. Before we get to discussing our plan of action, Ms. Lange made it very clear to me to let you know that your partner is okay. She is resting in a room a couple of floors down."

Trying his hardest, his gradually lifts his hand, signaling that he wants to write something down because the rawness he feels in his throat is enough to keep him from not talking for a while. Doctor Evans pulls out a pad of paper and a pen from his folder before Deeks starts scribbling something on the notepad. Once he is done, he hands it all back, "When can I see her?" The doctor reads with a small laugh.

"That's your first question, huh? Your boss was right. She knew you would be worried about Ms. Blye. You'll be able to see her soon, I promise. Now, getting down to business, you are going to need to be extra careful for the next few weeks. The swelling in your brain from the concussion has gone down enough to pull you out of the controlled coma, but you're not out of the woods yet. The bullets were taken out with no major damage done and the breathing mask you have on now will help ease the pain from your ribs. Obviously, the medicine helps that as well. Are you following so far?" Deeks gives another nod in response.

"You may notice the lack of hair on your head and face. Unfortunately, part of your cheek was broken and it had to be reconstructed. There are a few small cuts on your body that have been covered and the larger lacerations have been stitched up. I know this is a lot to take in Mr. Deeks, but you have survived the hardest part. Do you have any questions?"

Deeks shakes his head and sees the nurse is finally finished with checking him over. He feels exhausted with listening to all the information and knows he'll probably forget half of it. However, the one thing is certain he'll remember, is that Kensi is okay.

"Alright, we are going to give you a little bit of pain medication. You'll be moving out of ICU in a few minutes and after that we'll check on your from time to time. If you need anything, press the call button. Though, I highly doubt you'll even be awake because this medicine does make you sleep a lot." Doctor Evan says.

The nurse walks over and injects the new medication into the tube connected to the IV in his arm. Before they finish and walk out of the room, Deeks is already closing his eyes.

* * *

"Hey," Nell says once Kensi fully opens her eyes. "Hetty had to leave to take care of some things and said I should take over keeping you company. The guys are handling the new investigation. Doesn't seem to be too tough of a case anyways."

"You know you don't have to be here, right?"

"I know, but we all want to make sure you're okay. I'm here in case you want to talk though. That's it. This chair really isn't that bad to sit in." Nell lies.

"Thanks Nell, but really, I'm fine." Kensi states. "How long have I been out?"

"Uh, about seven hours."

Suddenly, there is a light knock on the door before two nurses walk in, "Ms. Blye, I'm Nurse Jenny and that is Nurse Donna. We'll be taking you to your new room because another patient is waiting for this one." Kensi gives both nurses an annoyed glare, still upset over having to move, let alone stay in the hospital for a week. The nurses seems unfazed by it and quickly start unplugging several cords from various machines before transferring the IV bags to the rolling hook. Nurse Jenny unlocks the wheels and then Nurse Donna starts pulling the bed out of its position.

Kensi hopes the new dose of pain medicine kicks in soon cause the one right now is starting to wear off again. They all squeeze in the elevator with Nell following closely behind. The ride to her new hospital room seems so slow, but maybe it's just from her irritation. Finally, they arrive to her floor and wheel her in. Nell arrives soon after the nurses and puts her belongings in a chair and sits down on the couch beside it.

"Okay, new dose is going into your IV. We will be back soon to check on your bandages again, but if you need anything before then, just press the button." Nurse Jenny informs the agent.

Kensi nods her head and both of the nurses walk out. "Well, it definitely is bigger just like Hetty said, but she lied about the view. All I see is that damn curtain." She complains.

"I think someone is on that side." Nell responds with a small smirk, which is not seen by the agitated woman lying the bed.

"Nell, please, can you just open the curtain?" Kensi asks sounding exhausted because the meds are already taking effect.

The tech analyst gets up from the surprisingly comfortable couch and then slowly starts sliding the curtain, for dramatic effect, of course. Kensi rolls her eyes when she figures out what Nell is doing, but also finds it slightly amusing. When the curtain is fully pulled back, the wounded agent looks over to the patient who is going to be suffering along with her. Even through the grogginess, the sight she sees next to her causes tears to well in her eyes and voice to catch, "Deeks?"

* * *

Author's Note: Don't know if this chapter was pretty predictable just like the last couple of chapters. Honestly, I didn't expect the story to be this long so if it's gotten worse along the way, my bad. If you think it hasn't, well thank you very much for enjoying it. :) As always, feedback is more than welcome.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. However, mistakes in the story are mine. Reviews are welcome and appreciated.

* * *

"Alright Kensi, I'm going to go ahead and leave...unless you want me to stay." Nell states, slowly getting up.

"No, I don't need anything else, but Hetty planned this, didn't she?" Kensi asks with a knowing smile on her face.

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Of course you don't. I thought she wanted someone with me at all times though. You know, to make sure I don't try and escape."

Nell looks over with a grin on her face to a quietly sleeping Deeks and replies, "You already have someone, Kens. We both know you won't leave with him here. Now, you should really get some sleep. He won't be going anywhere."

"Thank you. For everything." Kensi says.

"It wasn't me." The tech analyst responds with that same smirk on her face. She gives the injured agent a gentle hug, promising to stop by again soon, and then walks out.

Not even five minutes later, Kensi is already peacefully asleep with her partner a few feet away.

* * *

"Ms. Jones, I assume everything went well at the hospital." Hetty says when Nell steps up to her desk.

"Yes ma'am. Kensi won't be going anywhere anytime soon." She replies with a smile.

"I didn't think would be a problem once she saw the view."

"Hetty! Are you trying to get them together?" Nell excitedly whispers.

"No, I am just trying to make sure they are there for one another after this kidnapping.

They are going to need each other to move pass it. Whatever good happens from it, well, it is a bonus. Now, I believe you have a team to update on the conditions of Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks."

"You aren't coming up to OSP?"

Hetty shakes her head, "I have a couple of doctors and nurses to thank." And with that final note, Nell leaves her boss's desk.

* * *

Deeks wakes up from his surprisingly peaceful dream, considering the recent events, and notices something is off. He hasn't even moved his head, but staring up at the ceiling, he can tell the tiling of the room is different. He knows he couldn't have left the hospital because of his condition and the smell of antiseptic is still quite strong around him. Eventually, he wakes up enough to look around the room and the sight beside him puts the biggest grin on his face that he can possibly manage with the reconstructed cheekbone. However, the smile is worth it despite the pain.

Deeks wants so bad to wake her, talk to her, but understands Kensi needs her rest. So, instead, he lays there just staring at his beautiful partner, in a totally non-creepy way of course. The way her hair frames her features, the small smile on her lips, and the content look on her face reminds him just how incredibly lucky he is to have Kensi in his life, how unbelievably in love he is with her. Suddenly, Deeks knows he can't deny what they have anymore, especially not with what they both just went through. He could have seen her get tortured, raped, or even worse, lost her forever, without being able to do anything about it. From here on out, Deeks is going to show and tell Kensi how much she means to him. Whether she has the same feelings as him despite the flirting, he isn't really sure, but it doesn't matter. He'll prove to her that he is there to stay never leave her, at least not willingly. Now, all he has to do is find the courage to tell her all of this.

Despite the effects of the pain medicine, his new realization gives him a little bit of energy so, in his mind, Deeks begins running through the possible scenarios of how he could tell her and how she would react. A soft knock on the door of their room interrupts his thoughts and a woman walks in, "Hello Mr. Deeks, I've already introduced myself to your partner there, but I'm Nurse Jenny. Another nurse will be in here when I'm off duty and her name is Donna. I'm here to change your bandages and check your fluids. How are you feeling? Are you breathing well enough to have this mask off?"

He nods his head and Nurse Jenny carefully pulls the breathing mask around the bandages on his face. When the mask is fully off his face he answers her, "Not too bad. I've been worse so no worries. You can call me Deeks, by the way. Nobody calls me Mr. Deeks unless it's my boss."

The young nurse smiles, "Your boss is Hetty, right? We've heard some stories about her."

"The one and only. Assume all those stories are true." Deeks replies as the Nurse Jenny checks his wounds.

After a while, she breaks the silence, "I'm almost done with everything, but is there anything else I can get you before the nurses switch shifts? Do you need any more pain medication?"

"Uh, nope. I think I'm good." Deeks responds even when he feels a decent amount of pain. The talking between him and the nurse is helping to keep his mind off of it; his need to talk to Kensi is stopping him from asking for more meds though.

It doesn't take much longer before Nurse Jenny is finished with looking over his stitches and bandages. "You seem to be healing pretty well considering the little time that you have been here." She states.

"How long have I been in here exactly? I've kind of lost track of time." He asks.

"You were admitted," she begins, pausing to look at her watch, "four days ago. You spent two or so days in ICU until swelling on your brain went down and then you were moved into this room."

Deeks only nods his head in response because it slightly scares him to think he can't really remember the last four days. Before the nurse walks out he thinks of something, "Can I ask you for a huge favor? My partner over there usually has her dog, Monty, to snuggle with, you know, to keep her company. Is there any way you could slide her bed over this way? I'll be closer in case she needs anything." Deeks lies. He even tries his best to use a charming smile despite the wrap covering part of his face.

The nurse knows he's lying, but still unlocks the wheels of Kensi's bed and easily slides her closer to him. He gives a quick, "thank you" and Nurse Jenny turns to walk out. Once she is a step outside the door, she turns back to see Deeks gently reaching for Kensi's hand.

* * *

Nurse Jenny strolls up to nurses' station with a massive grin on her face but she can't help it, to be honest. Even with her two new patients beaten, bruised, and broken, they are still concerned for each other first before worrying about themselves. That kind of dedication between the partners is rarely seen these days, she thinks.

"What are you so happy about?" Nurse Donna asks, noticing her fellow nurse's smile.

"Just wait until you see those two when you check on them later. They're so adorable."

"Adorable, huh? How so?"

"One of the patients, Marty Deeks, lied to me, claiming the girl usually sleeps with a dog and if she doesn't wake up next to it, she'll panic. So, he asked me move the bed over so he'll be closer if he needs to calm her down. Crazy, right?" Jenny says a little enthusiastically.

"Maybe he is there to comfort her from what they went through? They are both in pretty bad shape."

"I would have thought that too, except the look on his face tells different. There is so much admiration and love in the way he glances over at her. Plus, she appears that she could kick anyone's ass, even his. I bet she wears the pants in their...whatever it is." Nurse Jenny finishes with a chuckle and dismissive wave of her hand.

"Wait, you said Marty Deeks? The same Marty Deeks that flirted with Debbie a couple of years back? That guy hit on anything that moved." Donna exclaims.

"Yeah, but it has been two years. Obviously, he has changed. They have changed. Just wait until you seem them, you'll understand." She states with a smirk.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, this chapter is probably 99% out of character and extremely cheesy, but I just couldn't help it! Hope you at least had some nachos for all that cheese. ;) Absolutely horrible joke, I apologize lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thank you for those who are still reading. As always, reviews, PMs, comments, and whatever else are welcomed and appreciated.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, this show is not mine and neither are these characters. However, mistakes are all mine. My bad.

* * *

The sun is starting to set as she sits there while watching the small television, the blue of the ocean mixing with the different shades of oranges and yellows can be seen from their first floor window. It's been almost two days since she has been in the room with her partner but he has somehow yet to be awake when she is. The nurse removed the IV with her pain meds yesterday because Kensi argued that she didn't need it anymore. Ever since then, Kensi's had discomfort, however she has been through worse so she deals with it. Occasionally, she'll doze off but will quickly wake up whenever she hears Deeks move because she thinks he's going to open his eyes.

She hasn't let go of his hand unless absolutely necessary because it brings her small comforts in knowing he's directly by her side. When she woke up yesterday she was not surprised to see her partner as close as he could be to her. It was hard to keep that adorable smile off her face once she realized Deeks' hand was covering hers; reassuring her that he wasn't going anywhere.

The bruises that cover parts of her body are turning a light shade of purple and the small cuts are healing rather quickly. Unfortunately, the larger lacerations, which were stitched up, are taking more time than she would like.

As much as she wants to look over at her partner, it hurts to see him so beaten. Unlike him, she has a gown that covers her frame. His chest is exposed so Kensi easily spots just how many times he got hit, sees the dark colored bruises that show the damage to his ribs and the bandage covering the repair done to his face. A blanket shields the lower half of his body, but she doesn't like thinking about how horrible the gashes on his legs are. Kensi knows the wounds on her legs are bad so she assumes his are much worse.

"Kensi," Nurse Donna says, "you know I've called you like five times? Are you okay?"

"What? Yeah, I'm good. I was just thinking." The agent stutters.

"The doctor wants me to check over your bandages once more and then you are good to go." The nurse replies as she starts slowly taking off the gaze on one of the open wounds.

"He is letting me go early?" Kensi asks, a little surprised.

"Well, he figures you aren't going to be leaving the hospital even when you are allowed so it won't hurt anything to discharge you now. Plus, it's only a day early. Doctor Benson came in her yesterday, but you were asleep. He was going to talk to you today and was called away again. Everything is looking great so far though. You heal pretty fast, huh?"

"Just great genes, I guess. How long has Deeks been out?"

"He is on a stronger dose of pain medication, but he has been asleep for some time now so he should be waking up soon. He'll be in here for another few weeks until his ribs heal more and after that, he will be sent home. Your boss said she already approved additional time off for the both of you."

Kensi knows she shouldn't even ask, but curiosity gets the best of her and she can't hold back the stupid question she mutters, "How many stitches does he have?"

Nurse Donna gives her a sympathetic look and understands the care shared between the two patients. However, the worried expression on Kensi's face stops the nurse from telling her the truth. "Around one hundred stitches. It's not the most we've had to do."

In reality, the doctors and nurses lost count around two hundred stitches. Even now, some of the nurses that were in the operating room are still amazed at how severely the detective was beaten, how many lacerations were visible when he was brought in, and how anyone could have survived the blood loss. They've only seen a couple of cases worse than his and both of those patients unfortunately died in the end.

"Deeks is going to be okay. There haven't been any infections, the smaller cuts are healing, and the bruises are changing colors. The plastic surgeon said his cheek was completely fixed, but he will have a small scar once the gauze is removed. The worst part will be the ribs and it's only because they will take the longest to heal. Kensi, the major scars will gradually fade, just like yours." She explains, trying her best to reassure the agent.

The nurse finishes checking the last of the bandages, informs Kensi that she will look over Deeks' injuries once he is awake, and she'll be back later with the rest of the discharge papers. Despite Kensi being released in a couple of hours, everyone knows she won't be going anywhere. The hospital bed will be taken out of the room for future patients, but the nurses have already planned to bring in the most comfortable pullout couch they can manage to find so the agent can sleep beside her partner while he has to stay there.

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Nell whispers as she enters the room.

"What?" Kensi replies as she turns around, completely startled by her friend's arrival. The tech analyst always seems to have the weirdest timing. Maybe it's planned out that way, Kensi thinks. _Nell Jones AKA The Copblocker. _"No, I was just fixing his hair. You know how he is."

"Right. And the hand holding?"

"He had my hand first! Ugh, don't give me that look Nell. Nothing is going on. Where are Callen and Sam?"

Kensi's response only makes Nell's smile get bigger, however she goes along with the change of the subject. "Both of them are undercover and Eric is helping them out. Hetty gave me some time to check on both of you before I have to get back. Every time we come to visit, you two are asleep and we don't want to wake you. Everyone sends their regards, saying they miss you though. You know, the normal stuff."

"What kind of undercover operation?" Kensi inquires.

"Nothing too crazy. Oh, Hetty said you were being released today so she wanted me to bring you your go bag. She figures you won't be leaving for a little while. Once things slow down some, Hetty will be here so you can go home and rest on your own. How are you feeling by the way?"

"Eh, I've been better...and worse. My arm is pretty sore from the graze and some of the cuts are bugging me, but it's okay. I'm just tired."

"And what about Deeks?"

"I have no clue because we haven't been awake at the same time. The nurses say he is doing well, it'll take awhile for everything to heal though." She replies, gazing over at her partner.

"He'll be back to bugging you faster than you know it Kens. I've got to go, but if you need anything, call me. Try to get some sleep. I know you two will be there for each other and everything will be okay. Oh, Monty is being looked after so tell Deeks so he won't worry." Nell says. She drops Kensi's go bag beside the pullout couch and gives her a hug.

"Thank you again. Tell everybody hi for us and they better stop by again."

The tech analyst smiles and turns around to leave. She knows there is more between the partners than Kensi lets on, but she won't pressure her into talking, even if they are really good friends. It's the same with Kensi not asking about her and Eric. Some things will work themselves out in time, everyone knows that.

Shortly after Nell leaves, Kensi ask if she could cleanup with the stitches and the nurse tells her to be extremely careful, however she's allowed to shower. Fifteen minutes later, she comes out, fully changed, with Deeks still sleeping in his hospital bed. The shower did a little to wake her up and despite the achiness, she feels a lot better so instead of settling in for some sleep, Kensi goes back to watching television and patiently waiting until her partner opens his eyes.

* * *

He doesn't like the coldness because it feels like his chest is closing, he can't find his partner through the haze and panic rapidly starts to set in. Kensi is the only thing on his mind and he can't see her, isn't able to protect her from the unknown dangers around them. "Kensi!" He shouts, but receives no response. He's racking his brain, wondering where he lost her and knows he'll have to backtrack. Deeks starts running as fast as he possibly can throughout the building, gun in hand, and as he turns down one of the hallways, he sees her lying on the ground, surrounded by Robert Hernandez, Jose Lopez, and Joshua Worthington. The blood that covers her abused body makes him gag while the smell burns his throat and nose.

He raises his gun, not even bothering to announce that he is LAPD, and empties his clip into the three men but they don't even flinch. All of them look at their bodies, staring at where the bullets would have torn through their flesh. Deeks gives them a confused glance, just waiting for them to fall, however that doesn't come. Instead, they stare at him and begin laughing, taunting him for not being able to save her.

Deeks sees red as he drops his empty clip to replace it with a full one. He slowly starts walking towards them, firing of a couple of shots at each man. "Why won't you fucking die?" The detective screams. As he gets closer to them, he gives up even trying. The criminals don't move as Deeks kneels down beside his partner, gently taking her head into his lap. "Kensi, please, you've got to stay with me. You can't leave me like this. I can't do this without you. I'm sorry Princess. I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." He groans while pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Come on partner, you have to come back to me. Kens –"

"Deeks! Wake up!" She yells.

Sweat covers his body and he is gripping her hand almost to the point of breaking bones. Kensi takes the pain though as she tries to rouse her partner. She felt his hand twitch a few minutes ago, thinking he was finally about to wake up, but he started jerking around in his bed instead and she's been begging him to opening his eyes ever since. Even when the nurses came in a couple of minutes after they heard his first scream, she was right by his side, telling them to give her a minute.

"Deeks, come on. I'm right here partner. We're okay." Kensi murmurs.

He gradually opens his eyes and stares at his partner, something between awe and curiosity in his expression. Letting go of her hand, Deeks reaches up to her face, cupping her cheek in his palm. His fingers trace over her features as he takes in her appearance. "Kens? You – you're safe?"

"Yeah, we're safe Deeks. You know where you are? Remember what happened?"

It takes him a few moments to focus and when he does, he drops his hand from Kensi's face. "Yeah, I'm good." Deeks replies. The look in his eyes still causes Kensi concern, but she lets it go for now.

"Deeks, we need to check your bandages, okay? You probably ripped some of the stitches." Nurse Jenny says.

Kensi nods to Deeks and steps back so the nurses can take over. She sees them changing the gauze on his face as well as his chest, only needing to completely re-stitch a few open cuts. Occasionally, Kensi will glance at his face and watch his eyes close as he feels the sting of the needle. It takes them a while to finish with the top half of his body because they double-checked all his lacerations. Once they start pulling the blanket from his legs, Kensi turns around toward the window, not wanting to invade his privacy.

The sun is just starting to rise and it almost blinding to look at through the scatter clouds. She watches a few nurses and doctors walking out of the hospital after the end of their shifts, sees the helicopter flying overhead from a local news station that's probably reporting on morning traffic, and hears the flocks up birds flapping their wings off in the distance. Everything looks so peaceful, so relaxing. Looking outside, it doesn't feel like they're in the hospital, recovering from being kidnapped and assaulted for information. It doesn't seem to be the cruel world her and the rest of the team experience almost every day with their job.

Despite it being only a few hours that they were kept by the El Diablo Cartel, it felt like forever. She understands Deeks has been in worse situations for himself, but she has not been involved. He hasn't physically seen her that bloody or attempting to be raped right in front of his eyes so the mere hours they spent in those cold rooms, handcuffed to the bars above theirs heads, mean everything when you are with someone you care about.

Nurse Jenny gently taps her on the shoulder, breaking Kensi from her thoughts. Surprisingly, Deeks is still awake and his clothes have been replaced. She was completely zoned out that she didn't hear when they were changing his pants that had blood on them from busting open some of the stitches.

"We had to redo nine sets of stitches. He opened four wounds on his chest, including one from the gunshots, and then five on his legs. Everything else looks okay though. Pain medication will stay the same unless Doctor Evans wants to change it. We'll talk to the Doctor to see if Deeks needs another set of X-rays done for his ribs. I think that covers all of it, but if you need anything else, let us know."

Kensi nods her head, attempting to understand all the information reported by Nurse Jenny. She is trying her best to actually listen and not look over at her partner just yet because she knows she'll be the one to probably update the rest of the team later. Both of the nurses gather and dispose of their trash before leaving the partners.

"So..." Deeks begins as he stares out the window, "I was thinking we should put off Vegas for a bit."

The small grin on his lips causes Kensi to smile too. "Really? That's what you are worried about?"

"Well, yeah. We can't go if you aren't fully healed yet." Her partner jokes.

She snorts, "You do realize I have already been discharged right? I've got to wait on you to get better so we can go and I can steal all of your money."

"What?! Wait, first, how did you manage to get discharged so quickly? You probably beat someone up, didn't you? Second, you won't be stealing any of my money because you will be the one losing. Even though, in Vegas, everyone wins." He beams, "Thirdly, I'll be good as new before you know it Princess."

"Okay first of all, it's third, not thirdly. Second, you're a pig and you won't be winning anything, including me, no matter how drunk you think I am so wipe the smirk off your face. And third, you better heal because it was already enough of a hassle to train you. Breaking in another partner is just too much damn work."

"Ugh, fine, you win...this round. Don't look so proud of yourself, Kensi. Gloating doesn't work for you."

"Whatever. So you want to tell me how I woke up and my bed ended up directly beside yours? Cause when I went to sleep after I got in this room, I was a good five feet from you. By the way, you almost broke my hand holding it so tight."

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Deeks replies, clearly lying.

"That's the answer you're going with?"

He nods and she accepts it, knowing there is no point in arguing with him about it. Nurse Donna already told her the crazy lie Deeks came up with to get them to scoot the beds closer. It didn't bother her at all, still doesn't actually. In fact, every time she thinks about it, she smiles at just how much he cares for her. From pulling her out of explosions to distracting her so she doesn't think about the horrible things happening, to him, she comes first. He was the one who was her landing when they flew out of the building, the partner who took two bullets and then tore open those wounds to protect her, and the man who showed her there was more to life than the job. Deeks has always been there for her, no matter what.

"Kens, you okay? You're staring at me."

"Yeah, I was just thinking. You, uh, better get some more rest. I'll wake you when some food gets here."

"Okay, but you need some sleep too. Oh and Kensi," he says as she turns around to take a seat beside his bed, "thanks for not asking about the...you know."

Kensi understands he means the nightmare and knows it involved her, however she didn't want to push because she's been having her own nightmares about him. "That goes both ways Deeks. Thank you for not making me talk about...you know." She replies with a small, but sad smile on her lips. "Get some beauty sleep, partner. You need it."

The injured detective grins as his head falls back down to the pillow and he closes his eyes. He intentionally leaves his hand open, palm up, beside his leg, waiting for her take it. A couple of minutes later, just as expected, Deeks feels her small fingers intertwine with his and hears her sigh as she settles in the chair to fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you for all the new reviews, followers, and favorites. Greatly appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters.

* * *

Week one after Kensi is released goes by rather quickly and despite sleeping a lot, it's exhausting to be sitting with her partner.

They talk about anything and everything other than the subject they really need to deal with. Avoiding a subject is one thing they are both good at, after all.

The first couple of days, when Deeks is sleeping, he has nightmares. The nightmares are always about not being able to save his partner. The sight of Kensi, handcuffed to a bar in front of him, about to be raped, is something that is stuck in his mind and probably will be for quite some time. The fear that was in her eyes is what he sees when he shuts his.

When the nightmares hit, Kensi immediately jumps up to keep him from jerking around in his bed too much. She doesn't want him to pull out his stitches so she holds him down, repeatedly telling him she's right there. When Deeks eventually does open his eyes, he always mumbles, "I'm sorry." Every single time it happens she tries to reassure him that it's okay, but the sad expression stays on his face until he snaps out of his daze and fully wakes up.

His cheek reconstruction is healing rather nicely. The bandage will have to stay on the side of his face a few more weeks so it won't get infected. The smaller cuts are finally forming scabs, which he tries his best not to mess with when he's extremely bored. Also, some of the bruises are almost completely gone. The lacerations, however, are taking longer to close. The nurses took out some of the stitches from several of the wounds but others will need to probably stay until he is released. His ribs are still causing him pain, of course, but the medicine is helping. And last but not least, his gunshot wounds are aching and driving him insane, however, he manages.

Occasionally, the recovering partners will just sit beside each other, holding hands and watching TV. No words said between the two because there is too much to say and neither knows where to start.

The only time she leaves the hospital room is when he's getting a bath from the nurses or to get food and coffee. Deeks consistently tries to get Kensi to give him a sponge bath by breaking out the charming smile and a suggestive quip. In response, she usually chuckles and shakes her head before walking out so the nurses can take care of him.

Callen and Sam are still undercover while the two tech analysts are their back up. When they get a chance, they'll call to make sure everything is okay. Until then, he enjoys nagging his partner or messing with all the other people that happen to come into his room.

Hetty stops by when it's not too hectic overseeing the cases. She sits when Kensi needs a break from being in a chair all day. Deeks and Hetty talk if he isn't sleeping, which is rare. He enjoys listening to her tell old stories even if any of them aren't true. Whenever Kensi walks back into the room, she smiles because her partner looks like a kid in the candy store, intently paying attention to every single word that leaves Hetty's mouth.

* * *

Two weeks in and it seems like there is a complete one eighty in how things were last week. The only thing consistent is Deeks' injuries are healing.

His attitude has changed and Kensi doesn't know what to do or what happened for him to all of a sudden act the way he is. Her partner won't talk to her about anything, won't even take her hand when she offers. They watch TV when he's awake but that's because there's nothing else to do.

Callen and Sam are finally done with their undercover assignment so everybody stops by for a couple of hours. That's the only time he acts anywhere near his normal self. Once they leave, he's back to being completely shut off.

The next day, Deeks tells Kensi she should go home and get some rest. He says that she needs to sleep in her own bed instead of in the chair or on the pullout couch. She argues with him, replying "I'm fine," but he doesn't believe it. She looks absolutely exhausted from staying at the hospital and while he doesn't really want her to go, he tells Callen to come take her home.

"_I don't know what to do anymore Callen."_

"_What do mean? He was okay when we all were there."_

"_He doesn't talk to me at all. Last week, it was like he wouldn't shut up. Now, if he is awake, he just stares at the television. He ignores any questions asked other than when they are from the nurses. What did I do wrong?" _

"_Maybe that's his way of dealing with the situation. Maybe, since the medicine is being reduced and he is awake more, he questions what he should have done. Kensi, we know what happened, but he was there to witness it all. He's your partner and he wants to protect you. Deeks couldn't that day."_

"_You think he feels guilty? He shouldn't. Plus, he was assaulted too. It's not like I was the only one."_

"_That's just my guess Kensi. I know I would feel guilty. I would be running through the 'what ifs' constantly. Continue to be there for him and he'll come around."_

Two days later, Wednesday to be exact, she's back by Deeks' bedside. His attitude is not any better, but it does not matter to her.

Hetty gives Kensi extra time off to take care of him, but they keep that news between them. If there is a major case that needs more than Callen, Sam, Nell, and Eric, Hetty will call in another pair from NCIS.

Despite wanting to stay, every night after dinner at the hospital, Kensi goes back to her house. She always comes back the next morning around breakfast time though. It is boring schedule to say the least.

Her injuries have almost fully healed, but the soreness is still there even three weeks after the attack. Some of the lacerations are not fully closed and every once in a while they sting if she moves too fast. The only major things she has to deal with are her partner and the occasional nightmare; nothing she can't handle.

She's staring out the window when he speaks to her again. "Kens, please go home. You are tired. There is no need for you to be here all day. Spend the rest of the weekend doing something other than sitting in that chair." His voice is cold, distant, and so unlike her partner.

"But Deeks – " She protests.

"Kensi, don't argue with me. Not this time."

The look in his eyes tells her there's no changing his mind so she gets her belongings and stammers, "If you need anything call me, okay?" He nods and then she walks out the door.

It feels like total shit to treat her this way, but Deeks thinks she is wasting time with him in the hospital. He needs time to think, deal with things by himself before talking to his partner, and can't do that when she's constantly there by his side.

* * *

His final week in the hospital is here and saying he's excited would be a complete understatement.

Around noon on Monday, Kensi returns, just as promised. During her weekend, she spent her time doing absolutely nothing except lying around the house. She looks a little more rested than when she left on Friday, but still not back to her normal self.

He's asleep when she walks in the door, which isn't surprising. They have been gradually taking him off the stronger pain medication, but other than watching TV or sleeping, Deeks can't do anything.

Kensi immediately sits down in the chair next to his bed, smiling at the nurse when she delivers his lunch a few minutes later.

"You stole my jello again. Really Kens?" The raspy voice of her partner waking up makes her smile.

"I thought it was for me." She replies.

He grins; the one thing she missed seeing all of last week. "You owe me from eating my jello last time."

"Wait, I owe you beer and jello? You are getting expensive mister."

Things are slightly easier that day. He doesn't seem as offset as the previous week, but she can sense something is still bothering him. She tries her best not to push because he will push right back. However, Kensi misses the old, annoying, and cocky Deeks.

"_How is he doing today Ms. Blye? Hetty asks outside his room, probably already knowing the answer._

"_Better." Is all Kensi can say._

_Hetty smiles before walking into his room. No other words are needed because the extremely brief conversation tells her all she needs to know about her agent and liaison. _

Kensi decides that even though she wants to be by her partner's side, she needs to finally give him some more space because his mood swings are frustrating to deal with. At least that's the excuse she keeps telling herself when she doesn't come back until the Thursday he's being released.

In all honesty, Kensi can't stand the underlying tension between them. This specific kind of tension is new for the partners to deal with. They have previously been through one being taken, but not both of them. They blame themselves for not being able to save the other, when in reality, there was nothing either one of them could have done, but neither is willing to believe that though since they are way too stubborn.

It amazes her at how much their partnership and relationship has changed in the small amount of time since they were kidnapped. Whether for the good or bad, she can't tell.

However, they'll find out when she stays with Deeks.

Kensi guesses, by the end of first week of taking care of him, she'll either kill him or have to deal with feelings she's not completely sure she wants to fully acknowledge just yet.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own NCIS: LA or any of the characters. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

"You ready to go home partner?"

"I've been ready." Deeks replies with the biggest smile he can manage.

"Good because Nell dropped Monty off at your house and he's been waiting to see you. Now, lets get you in this wheelchair." She says and then proceeds to gently help Deeks out of the hospital bed and into his wheelchair so they can leave.

Finally situated in his wheelchair, another nurse helps carry out the extra things that Deeks will need for his injuries while Kensi deals with wheeling her partner out to the car. She has to laugh because he complains like she does about not needing to ride in a "stupid wheelchair," as Deeks put it.

Twenty minutes after leaving the hospital and stopping for 'real food', they finally arrive at Deeks' apartment. He waits patiently in the car as she hauls everything up the three flights of stairs. Monty follows her down the stairs, jumping excitedly when he sees his owner.

"Hey buddy. You missed your daddy, didn't you?" Deeks exclaims as he scratches the dog behind his ears.

It takes all of them forever to get up the stairs because they have to take a couple of breaks so Deeks can catch his breath. Kensi follows behind her partner in case he loses his footing and Monty sticks right at her feet. Once inside the house Deeks falls down on the couch, trying his best to stop the pain in his ribs. She runs to his side but he puts his hand up to stop her.

"Just need a minute Kens." He mumbles in between breathes.

She waits until he's better before walking to the kitchen to get the food. Kensi sits beside him, Monty lies at his ankles, and the partners eat in uncomfortable silence. They both try to say something at the same time and laugh it off, but neither speaks after that. She eventually gets up to throw away the trash and brings him two pain pills on the way back.

"Uh, Callen is going to stay with you for a couple of hours. I've got a few things that need to be taken care off. I'll be coming back though." She informs him.

"You don't need to stay with me."

"Hetty's orders." Kensi responds.

Callen knocks on the door at the perfect time to stop any further objection from Deeks. She quickly walks out of his apartment, driving back to her house to pack more clothes.

* * *

"You know I don't need someone to stay right?" Deeks asks.

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to have somebody here." Callen replies as he falls into a chair.

"You're not here just to watch me, are you?"

"Smart guy. I'm here if you want to talk. That's all."

"You going to leave if I don't want to talk?" The older agent shakes his head. "Fine. What do you want to know?"

"This is easier than I thought. How about we start with the attitude change a couple of weeks ago?"

"Kensi told you, didn't she?" Deeks sighs and runs his fingers through his hair, trying to calm the nerves. "It's just because I'm tired. By the way, shouldn't I be talking to Nate or someone else?" He questions.

"Nope. Hetty passed on her mind reading abilities. You'll get them too after working at NCIS for a few more years." Callen jokes. "Nate is who knows where. You really want to talk to him though?"

"I don't really want to talk at all." Deeks replies with an unenthusiastic expression. He sees that his team leader isn't moving so he reluctantly begins, "I don't know how to tell Kensi how sorry I am. I'm her partner, the one person she can count on most, and I couldn't do anything. She is the most important person in my life and I don't know what to do."

"You feel guilty, don't you?" Deeks nods. "Look, I know what it's like to be there. The worry for yourself and your partner, the fear of not knowing what's going to happen, it can eat at you. The one thing you can count on though is us always being there."

"I knew you would find us Callen. I trust the team. It's just... I didn't know if it was going to be in time. They were going to..." He pauses, trying to catch his breath and regain his composure, "well, you know what they were going to do. All I could do was hang there and watch. I was too weak to do anything."

"She blames herself too. You know that? Kensi has more tactical training and she couldn't move either. Neither of you should blame yourselves. Bad things happen. The one important thing though is how you react after it."

"Yeah but –" The liaison argues.

"You suffered a lot injuries and were drugged Deeks. I know you both try to act like you're superheroes, but you aren't really invincible. You two are lucky to be alive."

Deeks sighs, knowing Callen is right. They are lucky him and Kensi made it out okay, physically at least. Maybe five or ten more minutes and he probably would have died from the blood loss rather than the drug. "So what happens now?"

"Be there for her." He simply states. "Kensi needs you just as much as you need her."

"What if she blames me? What if she doesn't want to talk about any of it?"

"I know that she doesn't blame you for any of it. Maybe if you say something first, she'll open up. We all know she isn't forthcoming about stuff, however if anyone can get her to talk, it's you." Callen then puts a smile on his face and continues, "Oh and if you tell anybody I said this, you're a dead man, but I think Kensi misses the old Deeks. The one that has shaggy-haired, is annoying, never shuts up, overly flirty –"

"Alright, I get it." Deeks responds with a smirk.

"I don't know about you, but I think I'm done talking. How about some TV? Maybe you should get some rest, looking kind of tired."

"I think I am going to try and go to bed. The medicine is finally making me sleepy." He slowly gets up from the couch with the help of the armrest and starts walking towards his bedroom. "Hey Callen?" Deeks says as he spins around. Once his team leader turns he nods, "thanks."

Callen nods before getting up to grab the remote. He hopes his talks with both teammates have helped because it would be a shame to lose either agent or liaison.

* * *

Kensi shows up to Deeks' apartment soon after he has gone to bed. She opens the door to see Callen, with his feet propped on the coffee table, watching a basketball game. He grins when she walks in but doesn't move from the couch.

"Everything alright?" She asks.

"I could ask you the same thing." He replies.

"I'm good if Deeks is good."

Callen gets up and walks to her, "He's okay Kensi. Give him some time and he'll talk to you. Trust me."

"I do." She states.

He tells her goodnight and that if they need anything to call. She makes sure he gets to his car before locking the door and going to crash on the couch. No sooner does Kensi lay down Deeks comes into the living room. "I heard you come in. You okay?"

"I'm fine Deeks. Just tired."

"Why are you on the couch then? The bed is back there." He says, pointing to his bedroom.

"I didn't know if it was good idea. You're injured and - "

Her partner chuckles, "and it's not the first time we've had to share a bed. Come on. Try not to snore so much in my ear this time though Fern."

Kensi tries her hardest not to punch him out of habit. "I don't snore." She argues while walking to his room. Callen's talk must have worked because he's back to joking just like _her_ Deeks. Maybe he will talk soon, or at least she hopes.

It's not surprising to either of them when she wakes up the next morning with one of his arms around her. They've always had a habit of gravitating towards each other no matter what is going on.

* * *

He walks into the bullpen early the following morning, deciding to get a head start on old paperwork and cold cases until they get called for a new investigation.

"I trust everything went well Mr. Callen?"

"They are getting better Hetty. They'll get through it."

"I know they will. I have no doubt about that." He begins to open his computer when Hetty adds, "You are being a good team leader."

"I had a great teacher." Callen replies.


End file.
